Insert Title Here
by Rookski
Summary: [Pg. 1] Welcome ladies and gents who are going through my stuff and reading this journal! Go ahead, read on. Indulge yourself in my story. There's not many like it, if I do say so myself. So go, continue on to the next page and get sucked into my 'adventures' and 'experiences'. Maybe lock yourself in your room for some parts. When you're done, I will find you! Good luck taking this


Oh boy, were do I start? How about i start this journal at the part where I got sent to this shit hole world? Yes? Well, only I should be reading this, so I think it's a good place to start.

If you aren't me, fuck off. Now. Really, I will snap your fucking neck.

Anyway, let's began, shall we?

It was a normal day of a 16 year old high school student. I woke up at 6, got dressed, and head to school. I got through my classes and headed home. I wasn't in any extra-curricular activities or sports, and I was more than happy to keep it that way. I have a shit ton of homework to do every day, and by the time i finish it, I'm tired as hell. Per usual, I got through my homework and jumped into bed with my cloths still on. I really didn't care, and I was glad that I didn't have school tomorrow. More sleep for me.

I awoke the next evening in my empty house as my parents left for work already. I didn't bother throwing on new cloths as I had these ones on already. Do I care if they are dirty? Fuck no. It doesn't matter, really. I was more than happy with what I had on. A pair of camo cargo pants and a plain black tee shirt on. It was about 75 degrees out, so I didn't bother to put on a sweat shirt. I grabbed my keys and threw them in my pocket, hearing them jingle within it with my other items I had in there. I had my pocket knife, because you never know, a lighter, and my glasses which I never wear. I don't really need them, so I just keep them in there, just in case. I walked out the door and headed towards the park. Maybe I could fuck around with some little kids or something. Scare them or some shit.

Yea, I'm that horrible.

I stopped at the intersection by my house and waited until I could cross. When I thought it was safe, I walked across. I was thinking of what to do as I got there. Hiding in the bushes and jumping out, scaring them was getting old. What else could I do? Get a knife and run around with it? Maybe put a little red die on it? My train of thought was cut off by a fucking car. No, not a car, a fucking truck. He was going maybe 60 MPH. How didn't I see him? I was hit into next week. Well, to be more precise, into a new world.

It felt weird. As soon as it hit me, I felt no pain. I felt just a strange discomfort. Whiteness was all around me. I thought it was death. Just my read to my grandparents. I couldn't move, though. I was pretty sure I was in a very deep sleep. A coma, maybe. I held that thought until i felt a burning sensation throughout my body. I tried to scream, but I couldn't even open my mouth. I felt the full brunt of the pain. The white surrounding me slowly dissipated, and I saw I was in a sky. _High_ in the sky. The burning left, and I could finally move. It didn't help, though, as I started to fall. I was gaining speed and was nearing the ground. _What a way to go _me though. _I have always been afraid of heights. _I was about 50 feet from the ground. I closed my eyes, bracing for impact. When I was a nose away from the ground, I stopped. I just up and stopped falling. I opened one eye after another and saw I was face to face with fresh, green grass. I was dropped from whatever was holding me, and my face went right inter the ground. Don't let its soft look trick you, it was hard. I grunted as I stood up from the fall. I felt blood trickle down my face. _Nose bleed. _I groaned as i tried to take a step forward. I felt extremely stiff. I stretched out my limber limbs (Ha.) and heard a few cracks. I cracked my neck and looked around. There was a shit ton of apple trees in front of me, and a forest and dirt road to my right. I went to one of the trees and grabbed a few apples. I was pretty hungry, and i knew a couple apples couldn't hurt. I bit down on one. I got to say, that was the best apple I've ever tasted. I finished that one off and quickly ate the other. I reached for another when I heard a feminine yell. I looked around and I still don't believe what I saw.

It was a horse. Yes, a _horse. _Not just any horse, no. But a talking horse. A MOTHER FUCKING TALKING HORSE. Oh, but that's not the worst part. Oh, how can it get any worse than that? Well, it had the strangest pigmentation I've ever seen before. It was orange and had a blond tail and mane. Oh, and I almost forgot, it wore a fucking _cowboy hat. _

What.

The.

Fuck.

"Git 'way from mah apples, ya monster!" It yelled in a feminine and very southern voice. I guessed it was a girl.

I let out a very manly, high pitched scream and took off running on the road. I heard clopping from behind me and I looked back. She was chasing me. "Git back 'ere!" she yelled. I ran faster. I knew I couldn't outrun a horse, but I pushed harder. I ran for about a mile, adrenalin the only thing keeping me from passing out. The horse was still chasing me as I ran into a town inhabited with _more talking ponies. _I let out another scream as I ran past them. Some screamed, some were just shocked. I ran and ran until i reached a very edible looking house like structure. I ran in and started to pant. I bent over and tried to catch my breath. I felt eyes burning holes into my back.

I looked behind me and saw a very pink horse with a pink tale and mane that seemed to be inflated staring wide eyed at me. She let out a very exaggerated gasp and started to talk. "Ohmygoshwhatareyou?" She blurted out with an extremely hyper 12 year old girl voice.

I panicked as she seemed to defy physics and appear in front of me. I screamed and headed out the door, but was greeted by a very tall, muscular horse who was red and a reddish- brown mane and tail. He stood about a foot smaller than me, but still looked like an animal I wouldn't want to fuck with. He looked up at me with emotionless eyes. I was scared. I saw a crowd forming around us. That orange horse was there, and that pink one was, as well. How she got from inside that place to there without me seeing is beyond me. I also saw some of the horses had horns and some had wings.

Wait, uni-corns and Pegasi?

I was about to lose it. I kept my cool, though. I did not want to make this guy to have any reason to attack me. I let out a weary smile. "Uh, hi?"

I heard a gasp within the crowd, and even that big guys emotionless eyes seemed shocked. "You... ya can talk?" The orange horse asked, stepping up to me.

I couldn't reply. I saw an opening as the orange one went in front of that big guy. I ran from her and through the crowd. I thought I was home free, but was engulfed in a strange colored aura. I struggled to move, but i couldn't. I was trapped. A purple uni-corn with straight, black hair with purple streaks through it stepped up to me. She studied me for a few moments before she started walking with the orange and pink horses. They started talking, but everything was muffled. She walked up to a tree with a door and opened it. I was inside first, and saw that this tree looked a lot bigger from the inside then the outside. It looked like a library. The other 3 walked in and sat, I have no idea how, on a couch that I hadn't seen before. The aura disappeared, leaving me to drop on the floor, face first. The nose bleed from before stopped, and not had started again. I still had the dried blood on my face, and it was leaving me with the stench of iron. "God dammit, not again!" I said as i clutched my nose.

Again, the horses gasped. I was done with panicking. It hadn't got me far, so I just calmed down. I had a lot of time to panic later. "H-hello?" The purple one said.

"Hi. Now can you please get me a towel or something?" They were still shocked and didn't say anything. "For fuck sakes..." I got up and walked into what looked like the kitchen. I grabbed a towel and covered my nose with it to stop the bleeding. I walked back into the room and sat on the floor. I stared at them. The purple one opened her mouth, but I cut her off. "I'm a human. Homo sapiens. From planet Earth. Does that answer your questions, you freaky fucking horses?" I was pretty sure that's what she was going to ask.

"Horses? We ain't no horses, mister. An' if any pony's freaky, it'd be you," The orange one spoke up.

"Me? Freaky? Says the fucking talking horse that apparently can come in any color of the rainbow." I was referring to the fact that I saw horses of all the fucking colors I could think of in this town.

"Ah said, we ain't horses," She walked up to me.

"Then what are you? Huh?"

"Ponies."

That's it. I couldn't help it. I burst out into laughter. "P-ponies? That's horrible!" I managed to get out. My laughter was halted as I got kicked in the face, and slipped from consciousness.

And that's my third nose bleed of the day...

It's funny, ain't it? It seemed to me like Karma finally caught up to me in the worst way possible. I was hoping to wake up in my bed, but no. I did wake up in a bed, but it was way too small to me mine. I had no covers on and I was freezing. I looked out the single window and saw it was night. I sighed and tried to figure were the fuck I could be. I tried to open the door and found it was locked. I groaned. More bad luck. I just went back to the bed. I looked up at the ceiling and had random thoughts rushing through my head. The first one was about how this would probably make a good movie. A 16 year old kid who stood out as Hitler's ideal human (Blond hair, blue eyes) trapped in a land of talking ponies. Add a fucking princess and you get the whole nine yards.

I got out of the bed and looked up in the sky out the window. I lived near the city, so I never got to see the night sky. It was better than expected. I saw constellations lined throughout the sky. Though I don't understand why ones from my world were visible here, I didn't say anything. No one would've heard me anyway. After awhile, I got tired. It's amazing how I was out for so long, yet I still am tired. I lay out on the small bed, still extremely cold, and tried to get to sleep. After about an hour of REM sleep, (Rapid Eye Movement) I finally got some sleep. Maybe tomorrow it'll be better.

Well, probably not, but still. It's good to dream.


End file.
